A Good Mood & Some Sake
by snappdragon
Summary: Just a simple, smutty oneshot. Zosan. Continued in Fire & Steel.


I do not own One Piece. This story is rated M for sexual content.

* * *

The ship shifted as the small waves rolled under it. The harbor was fairly empty, leaving the Sunny to rest quietly in the dimming, evening light. Sanji leaned against a railing outside the galley, looking out over the small city. The weather was peaceful and warm with a cool breeze flowing across the beach. Despite the hour, lights still shined from various pubs and hotels that filled the tourist friendly town. The rest of the crew was out there somewhere, spending the allowances given out generously by Nami-swan. It was his turn to guard the ship, which he was usually grateful for since it allowed him time to clean the kitchen, and organize the pantry, without a gomu-gomu idiot and company interrupting him and stealing the food. However, tonight was different.

It had been a long time since they had been to an island with a friendly population, and Sanji was feeling the effects of being _alone_. He had learned long ago that Nami-swan and Robin-chwan were not options. Neither were looking for a relationship, and such beautiful ladies should never be used for a simple, physical release.

Sanji did not truly have an issue with men, in fact, they tended to be useful when he needed a quick fuck. But when looking at his current options, Sanji quickly passed on his male crewmates. He was not convinced that Luffy or Usopp had ever had sex, Chopper was a reindeer, Brook was a skeleton, and Franky was.. well Franky. Then there was Zoro. Sure, the swordsman was attractive, and usually the type of guy Sanji would go for if he, on the off chance, was in the mood for man on man, but the mossy bastard pissed him off. And he knew that the feeling was mutual since Zoro picked half of the fights between them.

So this left Sanji with quick flings on passing islands, which did get him by, but it had been awhile since he had had the chance. And tonight was looking short on options. He would have to make sure to meet a beautiful lady, or at least an attractive man, tomorrow before they returned to their adventures on the open sea.

Sanji blew out a thick stream of smoke and tossed the spent cigarette over the side of the ship, enjoying the calm that spread from his lungs. With one last look at his surroundings, the Straw Hat cook stepped back into his domain to return to organizing the spices he had purchased that afternoon. He was just finishing when he sensed a presence coming aboard the Sunny. With a quick moment of focus, he recognized the intruder. _Marimo_. Sanji scowled when he heard the heavy boots approaching the door to the galley. _What could he want at this hour?_ The door opened slowly, and when the green-haired swordsman looked inside, his frown mirrored Sanji's dark expression.

"How are you guarding the ship from in here?" He growled, coming fully into the room.

"Asks the guy who sleeps on guard duty."

The cook pulled a pack of cigarettes out from his pocket, and quickly lit one, studying the other man. He looked more grumpy than usual, not that that was saying much. The swordsman generally looked unpleasant, though Sanji had to admit he sometimes found himself admiring the scowling face. Tonight was one of those times. The green hair was particularly messy in a way that implied a day working on the deck of the ship, or a good romp in bed. Sanji's mind sidetracked at that image, his thoughts wandering dangerously.

Zoro rolled his eye when the cook seemed to zone out, and stepped towards the pantry. He was quickly blocked by an outstretched leg.

"And where do you think you're going, Marimo?"

Zoro shoved at the leg but it did not budge. Sanji noted that the swordsman did not look surprised by that fact; they knew each other's strengths better than most. They also knew each other's habits better than most, so Sanji was not surprised by Zoro's reply.

"I just want a drink, shitty cook," Zoro said, an exasperated expression taking over his features.

A cloud of smoke wafted in Zoro's direction before Sanji spoke, "What's wrong with the sake in town?"

"S' expensive."

"Tch," Sanji lowered his leg, thoughts wandering again.

While he did not like spoiling the swordsman, he was feeling generous that night. Perhaps it was the way Zoro's tanned skin gleamed over taut muscles. Or perhaps it was because he was tired and just wanted to get drunk. Sanji did not feel like figuring out the answer, so he just made a decision.

To Zoro's confusion, the cook moved towards one of the locked cabinets, "Fine, but I'm joining you."

Before Zoro could complain about having to suffer the shitty cook's company, said cook unlocked a cabinet and pulled out two bottles of high quality sake. Zoro quickly shut his half opened mouth, revealing the fact that he had a few brain cells remaining in his thick, green head, and took a seat at the table. Sanji sat across from him, placing the bottles, and two of his nice glasses, before them. As he put out his cigarette, Zoro poured a decent amount of alcohol into each cup. They shared a nod and then Zoro tossed back the drink, earning a frown from Sanji who managed to drink his own with a bit more finesse.

A few drinks later and both had relaxed in their seats. Sanji had relit his smoke, enjoying the burn of the alcohol mixed with the burn of the nicotine. It was a combination that he would always love. Across from him, Zoro slowly sipped at the sake, eye closed as he relished the taste.

"This is some high quality drink. I'm surprised you're sharing."

"You caught me in a good mood," Sanji replied, watching smoke curl and disappear into the air above them. "Now don't ruin it by talking."

Zoro snorted but remained silent. As much as he enjoyed annoying the cook, he enjoyed good sake more. The amicable silence stretched on until both bottles stood empty between them. Sanji was stretched out in his chair, watching Zoro decide if he should leave, or stay and risk the cook's wrath. With a slight smirk, Sanji studied his own options. He had not planned on his night going like it had, but he was strangely enjoying the swordsman's company. If Zoro left, Sanji would probably just return to his watch in the crow's nest. However, he was not ready to break the truce between himself and his nakama. It seemed that Zoro was thinking along the same lines, so Sanji made the choice for him and got up to retrieve two new bottles. He could always restock the next day. The swordsman's confused expression was answered with a frown and a raised brow, prompting Zoro to keep his mouth shut once again.

The truce continued.

It was not until another round had been poured that Zoro opened his mouth, "Look, I'm happy to drink your booze. But what's the occasion?"

Sanji took a sip of his drink, eyes full of annoyance, "Like I said, I'm in a good mood. And besides, drinks are better when shared."

Zoro raised his cup and smirked, "Can't argue with that."

When the second set of bottles were nearly empty, Sanji retrieved two more. Zoro did not react, but chugged the last of his previous bottle before opening up the new one. The swordsman leaned back in his chair, letting the alcohol relax him more than he usually would allow around the fiery cook. Sanji was watching him from behind golden fringe, another cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. The sake was hitting him harder than he had anticipated, but Sanji could not say that he minded. It was nice to let loose every so often. Besides, he knew that if someone attacked the ship, he and Zoro could easily take them, drunk or not.

And the two pirates were definitely not sober. A lazy smile pulled at the corners of the swordsman's mouth, and his green robe hung haphazardly from his shoulders. Sanji found his gaze trailing to the exposed collar bone, and the long scar across the man's chest. He lingered there for a moment before glancing back up to find Zoro staring at him intently.

"I thought you only liked women?" Zoro asked before taking a swig directly from the bottle, "Or are you just that drunk, ero-cook?"

Panic flashed through Sanji for a moment as he tried to decide how to best respond. He did not really care if the rest of the crew knew his sexual orientations, but to admit to checking out Zoro was an entirely different beast. Sanji inhaled deeply on the cigarette, holding Zoro's intense eye contact. If he admitted to occasionally enjoying a night with a man, two things could happen: Zoro could try to kill him, therefore ending his peaceful night. Or Zoro could share his lifestyle choice and perhaps want to intimately share that lifestyle with Sanji. The swordsman's face revealed nothing, and Sanji prepared himself for an attack.

Finally he released the smoke and spoke, "Women are a gift from above. But men have their uses."

Zoro quirked a brow, and something shifted in his expression that Sanji could not place, but he would have blushed if his blood had not rushed south.

"So I have a use to you, then?" Zoro chuckled, shifting to lean forward with his elbows on the table. "That is what you're saying, right?" He grinned, his words rolling off his tongue in the most suggestive manner, "Ero-cook."

While this had been one of the potential outcomes, Sanji found himself balking at how to react. The cook flicked his gaze back to that piercing eye, letting the severity within it wash over him as he slowly put out his cigarette. The air in the galley was thickening with anticipation and sexual need. His pants were becoming uncomfortable, but, somewhere in Sanji's mind, he was arguing with himself. This was the bastard swordsman he was locking eyes with, not some handsome stranger in a pub. _But Marimo is pretty sexy when he looks at me like that…_

Sanji raised a brow, "You even know how to have sex, moss-brain?"

The swordsman snorted and, with a quick movement, shoved the table to the side, smashing one of the chairs in the process. _Franky is going to be pissed_ , Sanji briefly thought before realizing that there was nothing between them but air. Zoro stood up and removed his robe, muscles rippling under tan skin as his eye watched Sanji with a predatory power.

"Oh, I'll show you how much I know. I just hope I don't break you."

Any hesitation that Sanji may have been battling with fled at the insult, and he jumped to his feet. Zoro blocked the lightning fast kick just before it caught him in the side of the head.

"Those are some pretty big words coming from a ball of seaweed."

Flames danced in the cook's eyes when he tried to drop his leg but found it held firmly in an iron grip. Zoro stepped closer, forcing Sanji into an upright version of the splits, and smashed their mouths together. Sanji took a moment to enjoy the feeling of the kiss, very aware of the crotch pressed against his own. A smirk played at his lips when he noticed how much Zoro was turned on by his feat of flexibility. He would have to use that against the swordsman at a later date. Not now though. Sanji had much more important things to focus on right now, like the sake flavored tongue snaking against his teeth.

Strong fingers wrapped around the back of Sanji's neck, and he found himself being pulled into a deeper kiss that made his blood rush and his body ache. He let it happen for a few more swipes of that delicious tongue, and tried to gather his scattered thoughts to assess his situation. It was obvious that Zoro was going to try to dominate- _primitive caveman_ \- and that was just not going to work for the cook. He did not mind being bottom, but it would be a cold day in hell before he let Zoro control him.

Being fucked by the man was one thing, but being his bitch was a different story.

Sanji twisted his supporting leg until it was locked behind Zoro's back, forcing the swordsman to hold his weight, something he trusted the muscle-head to be able to do. Then, with another smirk, he drove his foot into the back of Zoro's knees, causing the two pirates to fall backwards. There was a frantic scramble before they slammed to the ground with Sanji conveniently perched on the hips of a now very irritated swordsman.

"Who was going to break who now?" Sanji teased as he ground his ass against the hardness beneath him. Zoro choked back a groan, the sound sending a spike of need through Sanji's gut. He needed that noise to happen again. A repeat of the movement released a longer groan that had Sanji curling forward to smother the man's mouth in a desperate kiss, as if he could swallow the pleasure Zoro was feeling. Sanji was vaguely aware of hands pulling at his shirt, threatening to pop the buttons.

"Get this off, or I'll rip it off," Zoro growled.

With an amused smirk, Sanji nipped at Zoro's lips before sitting up and undoing the shirt with practiced ease. He tossed the article of clothing somewhere behind them, more concerned with the hungry gleam in the eye currently prowling over his exposed chest and abdomen. Calloused fingers were soon tracing over each dip in muscle, chillbumps rising in their wake. Zoro continued up his chest before hesitating. Sanji opened eyes he had not realized that he had closed, and was going to question the pause before he felt fingers gently pinching his nipples. He gasped softly, his hips twitching in need. Sanji allowed the pleasant action to last for a few more moments before he brushed the swordsman's hands aside so that he could mimic the exploration on the well built chest before him.

The scar along Zoro's chest fascinated him, the jagged mark stiff under his curious digits. Sanji sucked his bottom lip between his teeth in thought before shifting so that he could nibble at the bottom of the scar. He lapped and nipped up the length of the mark. Zoro tilted his head back with another spine tingling moan, obviously enjoying the light massage the cook was applying to the old wound. Sanji then took a quick detour to suck on one of Zoro's nipples, and the older man hissed in pleasured pain when the cook clamped the perky bud between his teeth.

Sanji took advantage of the new position and dragged his tongue over the exposed throat, feeling the groan that escaped the swordsman vibrate against his mouth. Zoro's suntanned skin tasted like sea spray and steel, a surprisingly sexy combination of flavors that Sanji had planned to explore further before he found himself being rolled onto his back, and covered by a heavily muscled body.

The blonde growled in frustration, trying to maneuver his legs so that he could kick Zoro off but the action was halted when he felt shockingly gentle fingers grip his manhood and rub lightly. His growl turned into a strangled moan, one that he was embarrassed to emit, but the effect it had on the swordsman was mesmerizing. Zoro slammed his mouth against Sanji's, breath coming out in needy pants, while grinding the hardness in his pants against the round of Sanji's ass. This caused Sanji to groan again, the pleasure distracting him from his plan of attack. However, he decided to savor the touch of the marimo, letting his hands run through the short green hair. It was surprisingly soft, and slightly damp from the receding heat of the day. He tugged on a few strands, enjoying the groan that rumbled lightly through the chest that was pressed against his own.

When teeth nipped at his neck, Sanji frowned, "Don't you dare leave a mark, mosshead."

Zoro smirked dangerously but turned his attention to trying to remove the cook's pants. Once they were pulled free, Sanji assumed that they had gotten tossed into the same void that his shirt had gone to, leaving him in nothing but his black boxers. He felt the swordsman's curious gaze on his barely hidden dick. Sanji used that moment of distraction to kick at Zoro's shoulders, knocking him back onto the bench seats that lined the far wall. With a grunt and an angry scowl, Zoro began to stand up to no doubt return the rough treatment. Before he could, Sanji crouched down and took a hold of his boots. He jerked them from Zoro's feet, causing the swordsman to fall back, and once again smack his head against the wall. Sanji laughed and began tugging on the man's pants.

"Wait-" Zoro called as he struggled to stay upright.

"I am not going to be the only one nearly naked!" Sanji said with a mischievous smirk.

The pants came off with a few more pulls, and Sanji's eyes grew big.

Zoro apparently did not wear underwear.

With an embarrassed blush, Zoro attempted to cover his impressive cock, a blush tinging his cheeks. Sanji chuckled as he stood before the uncomfortable swordsman and decided to join him.

"You're cute when you blush," Sanji teased.

"Shut up, ero-coo-" Zoro trailed off as Sanji slipped his boxers down his legs and kicked them away, standing in all of his glory.

Sanji did not claim to be the most humble of men, and he knew that he looked damn good, in or out of his clothes. So when the future world's greatest swordsman seemed to agree, his one steely eye trailing over the cook's lean muscled form, Sanji smirked. Zoro had apparently forgotten his own nakedness in his need to admire Sanji's fully undressed body.

"Like what you see, Marimo?" Sanji asked, his voice dropping into a husky growl.

Zoro sat up in his seat, his embarrassment replaced with lust, "Come here."

For once, Sanji did not burst into flames at being ordered around by the mossheaded bastard. With a hungry smile, Sanji straddled the swordsman, a hand slipping between them to grab both of their erections. This caused the two pirates to groan appreciatively, their heads tipping forward to rest against each other. They made eye contact for a few brief moments, before closing their eyes to enjoy the sensation of flesh on flesh. Sanji focused on the pleasure, ignoring the fact that he was touching his rival's cock. He glanced at the swordsman whose eye was shut tight, mouth half open as he sucked in much needed oxygen.

When he was not being a total bastard, Zoro really was attractive. His body was sculpted to perfection, but not a single muscle was for show. Every part of the swordsman was built to fight, _and win_. For some reason, that was a turn on to the blonde. Half of Sanji had expected to be disgusted with himself by this point, but instead he found himself pressing his lips against Zoro's mouth, slipping in an eager tongue.

Both moaned into the kiss when Sanji twisted his wrist in a way that sent an electric current up their spines. The cook paused in his firm stroking, panting against the side of Zoro's lips. A thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Have you been with a man before?" Sanji asked, eyes flicking open to watch the swordsman.

There was a heavy pause before Zoro glanced away, voice low with arousal, "No."

Sanji paused in his movements before he asked in a hoarse whisper, "Do you want to go further than this?" He hesitated, not really wanting to stop, but then added, "We don't have to do anything else, if you're not ready."

Despite his usual hatred towards Zoro, Sanji did not want to traumatize the swordsman. Not to mention, marring his reputation as a good lover in the process.

The mood immediately changed as Zoro stiffened, his embarrassed frown replaced with a scowl, "Do you think I'm scared or something, aho-cook?"

Sanji's face twisted in irritation, "No, you asshole! I was just trying to be considerate of your inexperience, you virgin swordsman!"

"I never said I was a virgin!" Zoro snapped, anger burning in his eye.

"Stop yelling at me, baka-marimo! Do you want to go further or not?!"

"You're the one yelling!"

"Just answer my question before I kick the shit out of you!"

"Like you could, curlybrow!"

"ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!"

"YES! I WANT TO GO FURTHER!" Zoro snapped, taking their erections into his firm grip and tugging in a way that had Sanji curling in on himself in pleasure.

Sanji moaned, fingers wrapping around Zoro's wrist to prevent him from moving, "Then don't make me come now, you ass!" Once the growing fire of orgasm faded back to a slow burn in his gut, Sanji inhaled a ragged breath and continued, "Do you want to top or bottom?"

He looked up just in time to see Zoro pale slightly and look away again. Sanji's expression softened and he leaned forward, slipping his hand into the hair at the back of Zoro's neck. Despite his love for teasing the other pirate, he decided to be nice.

"Look, I don't mind being bottom," He said softly as he nibbled at Zoro's ear, sucking the three golden earrings into his mouth and making the swordsman shiver pleasantly. Zoro glanced at him with his eye wide, apparently shocked that Sanji would willingly suggest being fucked by him. "But," Sanji said as he bit down on the sensitive tissue with a little more force, "if you dare think that makes me less of a man, I will roast you alive."

"I didn't say anything, shitty-cook!"

"Good, because next time will be your turn," Sanji said, lips quirked into a mischievous grin. When fear seemed to shine in Zoro's eye, he quickly continued, "Unless you're too scared to accept the challenge."

Zoro growled, his fear burned away by his pride and irritation, "I said I wasn't scared, asshole! If you can do it, then it must not be that bad!"

"You're lucky I want you to enjoy it, shitty swordsman. And you better be as considerate; I still have errands to run tomorrow."

The swordsman rolled his eye but was distracted by Sanji's tongue slipping into his mouth and tangling with his own. He moaned lightly before Sanji abruptly stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked, tone torn between frustrated, and desperate.

"If you think I'm letting you fuck me dry, you're stupider than I thought."

Sanji returned carrying a small bottle of oil. "This will have to do," He muttered as he returned to his position in Zoro's lap.

"Cooking oil?" Zoro asked curiously as Sanji poured a generous amount onto his fingers.

"How much do you know about gay sex?" Sanji asked with an amused quirk of his curly brow.

"It's in the ass, right?" Zoro asked, trying to hide his uncertainty.

"Exactly. Have you had anal with a girl? It's very similar. You need lots of lube, and oil is the best I've got. I wasn't expecting to fuck anybody."

Sanji reached behind him to rub his lubed up fingers against his entrance. From beneath his golden fringe, he watched Zoro follow his movements, arousal obvious in his eye. He dipped a finger inside, his eyes fluttering closed and a soft sigh escaping his lips. The cook was not in the mood for slow, soft sex at that moment. However, Sanji could feel Zoro's cock throb whenever he expressed the pleasure that he was feeling, no matter how simple it might be, and it was mesmerizing. He let a small gasp escape just to watch Zoro's breath hitch.

With a playful smile, Sanji paused in preparing himself to gently grab the other man's hand. There was a moment of confusion before the blonde poured some of the oil onto Zoro's fingers. Sanji moved slowly, waiting to see if Zoro would pull away, but the swordsman did not react except for his breathing getting more shallow. Sanji scooted forward and guided Zoro's hand to his opening, his own breath quivering when he felt a foreign finger press at the puckered hole. He hissed in pleasure as the hot digit inched inside, spreading the oil against his inner walls. His sounds of pleasure seemed to encourage the swordsman, who began to slowly thrust inside. When Sanji realized he had closed his eyes, he cracked them open to find Zoro watching him with his pupil blown wide with lust. He could feel the other man's cock twitching against his inner thigh, and his own manhood was in a similar state.

"Can I add another finger?" Zoro asked quietly, pumping the digit inside of Sanji. The blonde groaned and ground against his hand.

"Yes- but hurry. I can't wait much longer," Sanji hissed.

"Should I just go in now, then?"

Sanji's eyes flew open and he smacked at Zoro's head with an irritated scowl, "No, baka-swordsman, I'm not nearly prepared enough for that! I need at least three before you can fit inside me."

"Are you saying-" Zoro began with an evil smirk, but he was promptly interrupted by the cook.

"I am not discussing the size of your dick."

The blonde's deadpan expression was ruined when Zoro pushed another callused finger up with the first, making him frown in discomfort, twisting his hips to try and adjust. It really had been a while. Zoro paused, his hand going still.

"Are you okay?"

Sanji moved his hips again, but nodded, "Yes, keep going."

When Zoro spread his fingers, Sanji leaned forward into the crook of Zoro's neck, moaning against the sweat dampened skin. He gripped at the other man's biceps, digging blunt nails into the hard muscles. It was then that Zoro began to thrust the digits up into Sanji, while also pressing outwards to stretch the tight entrance. Sanji bit down, his groan sounding strangled with need.

"Do it," Sanji growled, "Put it in."

"You sure?" Zoro asked, concern laced in his husky tone, "That wasn't three-"

Sanji rolled his eyes and shifted so that Zoro's fingers slipped from him, "Yes, I'm sure, mossbrain, just do it." He then grabbed at Zoro's cock, stroking it with his oil covered hand. Zoro gasped at the feeling. When he was satisfied, Sanji angled the now slick cock so that when he sat back down, it slowly began to enter him.

Zoro groaned as he slipped into Sanji's heat, clutching desperately at the blonde's slender hips. Sanji would have been mad about the bruises that would no doubt form later, but he was too focused on holding back a pained cry. When the head passed through the first ring of tight muscle, a sound that was a mix between a moan, a groan, and a hiss crawled from the blonde's mouth. He curled forward again and bit down on Zoro's shoulder, trying to control himself as his body was unable to discern between discomfort and pleasure. One fist was twisted in the green hair, while the other was clawing at Zoro's wrist. _Damn my impatience_.

"Fuck, cook-" The swordsman began before his voice was strangled by a deep moan that rattled through Sanji's chest.

Sanji inhaled deeply as his body stretched around the large hardness that was being forced into him. When he felt himself settle fully into Zoro's lap, he released the breath he had been holding in a quiet cry of intense pleasure. He felt so full, every part of him struggling to handle the pressure that was making his own cock throb. Sanji remained buried in Zoro's shoulder, while the other man panted in his ear, both waiting for the cook to adjust. The muscles in Sanji's legs shook as he quivered around the invading appendage. When he finally felt his inner muscles relax and accept the swordsman, Zoro groaned into Sanji's blonde hair. The cook then noticed the other man's hands trembling softly on his hips. He smirked softly to himself, pleased that he could make the steady swordsman's hands shake. Encouraged by this, Sanji decided to move.

With a quick inhale, Sanji leaned back and rolled his hips, making them both gasp in pleasure. Before Zoro could recover from the action, the blonde lifted himself up, almost allowing the cock to leave him, before slamming back down. The green haired man groaned needily, and Sanji thought he would come apart at the seams if he did not hear that sound again. So, he repeated the motion, lifting his ass and then grinding back down. Zoro only grunted that time, obviously trying to prevent another embarrassing noise from being released. This only made Sanji more determined to turn the stoic man into a quivering, moaning mess.

The cook smirked as he let Zoro nearly slip from him again, and then as he slowly lowered himself back down, he clenched his muscles. The loudest groan he had heard yet escaped from Zoro, and Sanji had to focus all of his self-control on not coming right then and there. Instead he chuckled breathlessly, "Like that, Marimo?"

Zoro growled lightly, intense gaze boring into the blonde as he lifted his hips torturously slow. As Sanji began to lower again, Zoro gripped his hips tighter and thrust up hard into that tight heat. Sudden, intense pleasure seemed to radiate like lightning throughout the cook's entire being.

"Fuck!" Sanji nearly screamed, his voice cracking with a moan as Zoro rolled his hips.

Zoro smirked, "Like that, curlybrow?"

"Do that again," Sanji said, ignoring the jibe.

For once, Zoro did as he was told and slammed the cook down onto his lap. Simultaneously, Sanji tightened his inner muscles.

"Yes! Right there!" Sanji groaned, nails drawing welts on the tan skin beneath him.

The pleasure overwhelmed Sanji, who curled forward into the swordsman as he began to pound into the blonde's lithe body. If he had not been so far gone, Sanji would have blushed with embarrassment at the sounds that were being forced from his mouth. However, he was lost in the burn, overcome by the electric shocks pulsing through him as Zoro hit his prostate again and again. His cock was impossibly hard and aching to the point of pain. Sanji did not think he could last much longer.

"I need to come," Sanji moaned, a whimper escaping him when Zoro took the cook's throbbing member into his tight grip.

"Me too," Zoro growled, his thrusts becoming more urgent and spastic when Sanji moaned loudly in his ear. "Where? Where do I-"

"Inside," Sanji panted as he wrapped his arms around Zoro's neck, biting roughly at the three golden earrings.

The moment Zoro began to fervently stroke him, Sanji gasped, his entire body going stiff with ecstasy. Just before he tipped over the edge, he heard Zoro moan his name as the swordsman's cock struck his prostate dead on.

"Oh fuck! Zoro! Fuck!" Sanji cried out as his climax overwhelmed him. His muscles clamped down hard as pleasure exploded in every fiber of his being. He could feel Zoro's cock pulsing as warmth spread deep inside of him. Sanji slumped against the broad chest, his limp manhood twitching. For a while, all that he was aware of was the feeling of being full of come, and the satisfying haze of orgasm. As the world seemed to come back into focus, he noticed chapped lips resting against his neck. He sighed softly, listening to his and Zoro's heartbeats slowing back to a normal pace. He felt himself starting to fade into unconsciousness, but the craving for a smoke suddenly kicked him into full awareness. Carefully, Sanji stood up, causing Zoro to slip out of him. They both moaned softly at the feeling.

As Zoro laid back on the bench, Sanji busied himself with fetching a cigarette and lighter from his discarded pants. He casually lit it, vaguely aware of the warmth leaking from his pleasantly aching ass. The burn from the nicotine added to the overall feeling of satisfaction, and he smirked down at the swordsman. However, he nearly dropped his smoke when Zoro reached out and pulled the cook on top of him. Sanji was too exhausted to fight it, so he allowed the other man to wrap his muscular arms around his waist and hold him against his sweaty body. However, Sanji did squirm in the lazy grip until he could comfortably lay his head on Zoro's chest, and smoke, at the same time.

"Never figured you for a cuddler," The blonde muttered as he exhaled slowly.

Zoro smirked, "You caught me in a good mood."

Sanji hummed in amusement, exhaling a stream of smoke. He closed his eyes and relaxed against the already snoring swordsman. "I think we need to catch each other in good moods more often."


End file.
